Cross Over
by FantasyDreamProductions
Summary: When dreams of war has been visioned Its up to Scamp to save Angel from the Flames of War! Along in his journey he shall meet Balto the hero of Nomb and Weed the silver fang legend. It's a cross over between three series! My first Epic fanfic! Editing this old story now!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home Angel

(In the streets of Snobe hill. Jim's house.)

Scamp: *A gray pup busted out of the laundry room and into the kitchen , covered in bubbles and barking like mad. He was running from Jim and his dad Tramp.*

Tramp: Darn it Son! You have to take a bath!

Scamp: *Panting hard* crap. crap. crap. *He jumps on a chiar and attmepts to jump out of the window, by Darling, Jim's wife, slammed it shut, amking Scamp bounce off of it*

Jim: Come on Scamp, take your bath *Blocking his path, along with Tramp*

Scamp: *Aipe* (He runs back towards the living room)

Lady: *Comes down the stairs* whats goin- *See's Scamp run across the room*

Scamp: *He dashes past Lady up the stairs and into a bedroom. He stops running* Place to hide place to hide. *Fantily looking around*

Tramp: *Stops by Lady* Where is he?

Lady:...Well...Upstairs covered in bubbles...You sure you can handle this?

Tramp: I already told you I going to make sure Scamp gets his Baths! *Running past lady, up the stairs*

Scamp: *He hiudes under the bed* (Pant) (Pant) ..I think i lost him

Tramp: *He pops his head upisde from on top of the bed* You think so?

Scamp: (Aipe!) *He dashes past him, knowinbg Tramp off the bed, and quickly runs downstiars*

Lady: *Watchs him go down it* ...?

Tramp: *Stops by Lady* *Stares at her*...I can handle it!

Lady: Are your saure your sure?

Tramp": *opens his mouth, but closes it and contiues on*

Scamp: *Dashes into the Laundry room* Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap

Angel: *Standing by the Dog bath tub* Heeeey Tender foot..*smiling softly*

Scamp: *Still panting. He looks at Angel then back at the tub. He then got what Angel was thinking*...You wouldn't ...

Angel: Would I? *Kicks the tube over and the water spills, the force of the water amkes Scamp fly into the kitcehn, where he slide to to a pair of feet and paws. It was Jimn and Tramp.*

Scamp: *Looks up at Jim's and Tramp's face* (Aipe?)

(Not so long later.)

Scamp: *Walks out of the doggy door, where Angel laying on a lawn chair * stupid baths and combs...(sign)

Angel: *licking her paw* I really don't see your problem with bath so much...

Scamp: Water is irritating *Lays right at the spot near Angel*

Angel: *Puts her paws down* Well "I" happen to enjoy it

Scamp: *Mumbles* Well you didnt have to suffer through abouty 500 of them...

Angel: *laughs quietly*

Scamp: ...Angel...what day is it?

Angel: I don't know... ? Why?

Scamp:...Well...*Gets up and walks inside*

Angel: *Raises eyebrow and follows*

Scamp: *Walks to Lady* Hey mom, what day is it?

Lady: Ummm, its uh...Tuesday I think...

Scamp: *Lowers head*...you ...think?

Lady: Why do you need to know?

Scamp: *Annoyed face, then he goes to into the living room where his 3 sisters was playing Angel, of course followed*

Scamp: Hey gals. What day is it?

Annette, Collette, and Danielle

Annette: Why do you want to know?

Collette: *jumps up and down* Will you play with us if you tell us!

White: YEah Play!

Scamp:..Depends...? What day is it?

Collette: Its monday!

Annette: No its not its friday!

Danielle: Its Both! *Both of them look at White*

Scamp: *Rolls eyes and walks off, Angel Laughs at Scamps demises and follows*

Scamp: Dad has to know... *Goes upstairs with Angel by his side. Scamp goes into the bed room*

Tramp: *siting down as he was looking outside* Yes son? *Scamp was a little surpirzed that he knew he was in the room*

Scamp: I-I...Well.. *Signs* What day is it?

Tramp: *Jumps down* Well its 8/13/01 Wedsday, and by looking at the sun, I'd say its 2:00pm, Why?

Scamp: AH WHOO *Jumps up in joy* Today is the day pops!

Tramp: Of course son *walks past him, Scamp started following, Angel was confused and followed shortly*

Angel: *Walked by Scamp* ...day?

Scamp: Today I...uhh...Welll...I-I...*sign* Nothing. *Tramp has already left the room.*

Angel: *Cocky smile* Oh right, you wasn't just jumping like a jumping jack for no reason...

Scamp: I-I jump for joy some times?

Angel: Why didn't you when we first met?

Scamp: Because I had sore legs? *He threw her a smile.*

Tramp: COME ON WIRLWIND!

Scamp: Hehehehe..hehe...he...That's my dad..*Walks backwards and leaves the room.*

(Outisde where Angel layed on the porch. Tramp, Scamp and the others had left the house with Jim in his car. Leaving Angel alone with Darling, Jim's wife.*

Trusty: *Walks through the fence* OHHHH MISSS LADDDYYYY MAAMMM!

Jock: Quiet ya bafone! What if they are taking a na- *See's Angel* Well never mind.

Angel: *Her ear twiched and shes see's the two of them and walks over to the.* Oh hey, are you looking for Tramp or Lady?

Jock: I guess ya could say that. We were just in the negiborhood and dropped by to say hello!

Angel: Well...they aint home, they left with Jim.

Trusty: Why uhh are you alone then?

Angel: I don't know, Scamp wouldn't even tell me where they was going, he was exited though...

Jock: *Blinks a few times* What is today?

Angel: Wedsday?

Trusty: Awwww...That Scamp...

Jock: Doing that kind of nice thing.

Angel: N-nice thing, what thing? Tell me!

Trusty: I uhh dont think we should ruin t-

Jock: What he means is that we have to part away *He jumps in front of him and backs up, forcing Trusty backwards.*

Angel: *Ears flop down* Ruin the what... ?

(Angel layed by the window for about a hour, and Jim's car finally pulled in.)

Angel: *Lifted up her head and wags her tail alittle*

Scamp: *Jumps out the door that just opened with Tramp by their side. They had huge smiles on their faces*

Angel: *walks up to them* ... *looks at all their faces* Did I miss something?

Scamp: *Starts walking to the doggy door* Nope. not a thing.

Angel: ...?

Tramp: Hehehe...that boy *Follows Scamp, the sisters followed, and Lady just stood there by Jim*

Angel: *Goes by Lady* Pleeeeease tell me you know whats going on

Lady: ...Uhhhh...Oh wait. Is that Darling calling me? *Runs inside*

Angel: *Opens her mouth and closes it*... (Sigh)... *Walks inside*

(An hour later)

Scamp: COOOMMME OOON. Just let me!

Tramp: I told No, And Its Still NO!

Scamp: But dad! Please. It's for Angel!

Tramp: You can't go out in the streets with her Alone! It's not safe, and you know that!

Scamp: But I been through it already. And it's only for about 2 hours or so. Im not going to stay there. Ill be back beofre Midnight. I promise!

Tramp: Or so?

Scamp: Fine. 2 hours tops!

Tramp: Nothing more?

Scamp: If more, you can cut off my teeny tiny tail.

Tramp: How about a bath?

Scamp:...FIIINNNEEEEE. Just let me.

Tramp: (Sigh) ...Go

Scmap: Thanks Dad! *Dashes out of the laundry room and into the kitchen where he instantly crahsed into Angel.*

Angel: *Scamp was ontop of her* ...errrr what are you doing Tenderfoot?

Scamp: uhhh...Jumping for joy?

Angel:...You can get off of me you know...

Scamp: R-Right *Gets up.*

Angel: Why was you running so fast?

Scamp:..Well ...I actaully was looking for you.

Angel: Me?

Scamp: YEP! *False proud smile* I just got special permission to go out on the streets alone for a bit.

Angel: Annnnd I suppose you want me to tag along?

Scamp: Pffft. *Walks by her* I dont need a girl tagging along.

Angel: *Walking past Scamp* I wouldn't have gone if you asked...

Scamp: That's why... *Looks back at her with a cocky smile* I didnt.

Angel: *Turns to him* Is that so? So you know what I'm thinking huh?

Scamp: Yep *Scamp used his leg to scratch under his chin.* You proabably forgot what it is like out there. That or your too lazy.

Angel: Riiight, Well if I'm too lazy, Why am I going?

Scamp: If your going, then your tagging along?

Angel: Nope

Scamp: *Scamp tilts his head. *...?

Angel: Your tagging along with "me" *goes though the doggy door*

Scamp": YEAH RIGHT! *Runs through the doggy door, only to nearly knock himself out by the top of the door*

Scamp: *Was dazed, and after a few tries, he manages to walk through the door* c-coming...

(Down the street)

Scamp: *Kinda shy* Sooo...what do you want to do?

Angel: Your the one who got permission...

Scamp: ...The...ally?

Angel: *walks in front of him* Why whats there?

Scamp:...Trash?

Angel: Trash.

Scamp: Fine. How about the river?

Angel: And whats there?

Scamp: Well ... water?

Angel: *shurgs slowly* Sounds good to me *walks on*

Scamp: ...(To self) Smooth move idiot.

(At the river on the right side)

Scamp: (Yawn)

Angel: *Laying by him, looking in the reflection*

Scamp: *Looks at Angel with a smile* ...

Angel: *She turns to Scamp and smiles back*

Scamp: *Quickly looks away from embrassmnet* I...Im glad you finally found a family.

Angel: *Looks back at the river and smiles* Yeah...its what I always wanted...

Scamp: *He looks down at his collar. He then tried to lick the metal part of it* ...ehhhh..Angel.

Angel: *Turns to him* yes?

Scamp: *Still has his touge out towards it* I cant seen to clean that dirt spot on my collar. Can you get it.

Angel: *Scoots closer to him, and looks at the collar* ...I don't see-

Scamp: It's near the letter N.

Angel: *looks closer* But you don't have an N in you- *eyes widen*

Scamp: *Big smile*

Angel: *The collar Scamp had on said Angel* ...S-Scamp...

Scamp: *He then stnads up, leans his head down, then used his paws to take the collar off his head. He then quickly slipped the collar around her head.*

Scamp: Welcome to your family.

Angel: ...*tears rolling down her eyes, then she huged her neck around Scamp* ...I can't thank you enough...

Scamp: You already have.


	2. Chapter 2 Danger's approach

Niju: Now?

Balto: I over Heard Jak saying they was going to jump off soon, and head over to that town over there! *They been on the Train for a day now. and they can see a town in the distance,*

Niju: Let's jump off now. If we jump off when they do, we will get slauthered.

Balto: I AGREE! *Jumps off, but his footing was off and he started stumbling down the hill*

Niju: *Lands by him* You need to work on that landing of yours.

Balto: *Mumbling * You neeed to work on that mouth *He gets up and begins walking. Balto and Niju start walking to the town*

(In the town of New England Town.)

Niju: Do they really belive there is any good dogs in this crap town? How is this evil Jak guy suppose to build an army here?

Balto: I heard one of Jak's dog say theis place is horded with Males...

Niju: Weak mutts you mean? I dont think this is the type of town that keeps Dog matches.

Balto: Hey you may never know, I mean no one thought I would be good for anything...

Niju: ... *They walk over and they enter Snope hill* ...Are you sure about that theory Balto? Are you sure?

Balto: Its a nice nieghborhood I don't see your big deal

Niju: The big deal is that Jak is looking for "fighting" males. Not house pets.

Balto: Yeah. but Jak must have never been here then.

Niju: Let's head into more of the town . Maybe we will see Jak. Let's see what he's up too.

(In Jim's house.)

Scamp: *Laying on the dog house, thinking of Angel*

Tramp: *Jumps over the fence* So she like it?

Scamp: *Rolls on his back* She loved it. *smiles*

Tramp: *Starts walking inside* Thats good to her Son.

Scamp: *Rolls on his stomach.* Dad.

Tramp: *Stops and turns* Yes, whirlwind ?

Scamp: How did you and mom meet?

Tramp: Well, it had alot to do with Jr.'s Aunt...Its a long story

Scamp:...You said you fell in love...How do you find love?

Tramp: It isn't something you can explain son...You'll have to anwser that question on your own...

Scamp: ...Was mom your first girl?

Tramp: Daaaaaaaaaaa...Um...well...You see so-

Lady: Tramp!

Tramp: C-Coming *dsahs inside the house*

Scamp: ...And that question goes right out the back door *Looks at the moon*

(In the streets)

Niju: Any scent of that character, Jak?

Balto: *Turns to him* Your the full blooded wolf, I was gonna ask you the same thing...

Niju: *Stomps his paws in the dirt* Dang it! There's to many food places around! It's throwing us off. Let's go to a alley or something.

Balto: *They both start walking into the Alleys*

Niju: ...Balto... I dont get something.

Balto: *Turns to him* and whats thtat?

Niju:...Well... How is Jak going to get to Futgo pass?

Balto: Futgo ...pass?

Niju: It's something I overheard from Jak. It is where they have to be after they gather males... but..

Balto: But?

Niju: It's in Japan.

Balto: What?! thats across the Ocean!

Niju: That's my point! To get to Futogo pass, we can not take a train forever.

Balto: Lets find them, If we follow them, we should find out how to get there.

Niju: How? There isnt any scents here. Only food food FOOD!

Balto: I know I know! But we got to try...

Niju: *They walk out of the alley then Niju spots something* ...Do you smell that?

Balto: Steak?

Niju:...No... Shame. look to your left.

Balto: *Slowly turns his head to his left*

Niju: You have never seen a dog pound before have you?

Balto: ...Dog... Pound?

Niju: *Starts walking towards it* It is exactly where need to get answers. A dog pund is where they lock up dogs. Much like a prison, but with more death sentences.

(Dog pound )

Niju: *He goes to the door and slowly opens it* They dont lock their doors...? Lucky us I guess.

Balto: Yeah...Lucky..

Niju: *They walk in and is greeted with dogs sitting around, and they all look up at them*

Niju:...Uhhh...*Pushes Balto in front*

Balto: Da! Uh!...Hey Fellows, Um...

Niju: *Whispers * Ask them.

Balto: Have you guy see-

Niju: *Whispers louder* You think they would have seen a couple of guys that just arrived while they was locked up?! Ask about males.

Balto: ...Um..Do you guys know any good... Place to... Dogs?

Dog in a corner: Are you guys crazy or something?

Balto: Wait,... Uh... I mean...

Niju: *Steps in front* What my crazy friend is asking. Do you guys know any strong males that would go to war if they could?

Balto: *Turns to him with an annoyed look*

Dog: *Was in a cell* You guys are not from around here are you? There is only one group of dogs that would like to fight.

Niju: What group?

Dog: The Junkyard dogs.

Antoher dog: Junkyard dogs?! But they are no more! They dont even exist because they departed for homes!

Dog: But what about Buster?

A Female dog: Buster?! Where is that hun! I want to love him.

Balto: *Whisper to Niju* Lets go, Like NOW!

Niju: To the junkyard.

[In the middle of the town]

Niju: Is it around here?

Balto: I have NOOO Idea...

Niju: You don't smell anything yet?

Balto: If you count Brick...and Bread...

Niju: this town is too full of food. Where should we look now?

Balto: Lets cut through this Alley...

(In Jim's home)

Scamp: *Bouncing his head off the ground* Cooommme on Scamp!

Tramp: *Walks outside to Scamp who was outside* ...Scamp?

Scamp: *Instantly sits up normal* H-Hi dad.

Tramp: You okay?

Scamp: *Shakes his head* I honsetly have no clue.

Tramp: Hm...

Scamp: You wont tell mom i was doing that right?

Lady: *Walks from the corner of the house* Tell me what?

Scamp: *Looks at Tramp with begging eyes.*

Tramp: *looks at Scamp then back at Lady* Oh uuh, How he ate out of his sisters food...

Scamp: *Sign of relief*

Lady: ...Grounded.

Scamp: WHAT?!

Tramp: I already punished him.

Lady: Okay then. I'll be inside. Scamp behave. *Walks inside*

Tramp: Jeez...Close call eh Whirlwind ?

Scamp: I actually thought you wasn't going to do that.

Tramp: I was young too *Starts walking inside*

Scamp: WAIT!

Tramp: *Turns* What is it?

Scamp: Why am I acting like this? I dont feel...normal.

Tramp: Its called growing up sport *Jumps inside*

Scamp: ...But... What if that isnt it?

(In the streets.)

Niju:...Got something.

Balto: ...You did?

Niju: Rust and metal. A long shot, but that could be the Junkyard.

Balto: *Starts running before Niju* BETTER NOT BE A CAN!

Niju: *Follows ahead, then goes in front of Balto. He takes a left and instantly stops.*

BAlto: *Slams into Niju* ...Why'd you sto-

Niju: Here it is. *They was just righ under the sign that states "junkyard."

Balto: ...Lets go *He walks into the pipe that leads in the Junkyard*

Niju: *Follows, but right as they got near the exit, Niju bites Balto's tail and dragged him back*

Balto: AH WHAT THE HE-

Niju: Shut up! *He then points outside of it, and a dog walked right by the tunnel, not noticing them* Jak's already here. Jak had dirty and ragged fur. His ears was floppy and dark. *

Balto: ... *He gets closer to the with Niju following and they look out of the pipe, they See Jak with another black dog.*

Jak: So you think you are "Jak" material?

?: I'm more then a "Jak" Dog, I'mma Star class type Dog ya see.

Jak: Really now? What was your name again?

Buster: The names Buster, Jaky

Jak:...*He then smashes his paw right on Buster's nose, smashing Buster into the ground* Cute.

Buster: *Trying to get out of his grip* ALIRGHT! ALRIIIIGHT! No more pet NAMES ...

Jak: Well *He lets go of him* Welcome to the team. You are front line.

Buster: *Holding his nose with his paws*... F-FRONT... Line?

Jak: You heard me... Kasher.

Kasher: *Walks from behind* Yes Jak...

Jak: What do you think? Is 700 enough?

Kasher: I'm sorten...

Jak: Good. Time for the next step. *He starts climbing onto a huge junk pile. When he gets to the top, he yturns to the dogs at the bottom*

Jak: We move on to STEP 2! *Jak's army cheers.*

Jak: FROM NOW ON! YOU ALL MUST GATHER FEMALES FOR THE LEADER!

Niju: *Shocked* Leader?

Balto: Wait... Theres a upper power then Jak himself?

*The dogs cheer again*

Jak: *He jumps down.* Okay men. Let's mo-

Buster: ...I know a good female...

Jak: Hm? *Turns to him. He then instantly kicked him in the chest with his back legs, sending him into a pile of junk*

Jak: *Walks to him* Yes? Is so important you interrupt me?

Buster:...Errr..

Jak: How good is this female?

Buster: She's young, but should be "suitable". She's given me a hard time here in the junkyard...

Jak: Name the street. Cause Im going there now. She better be good, or you WILL BE the junk your in. She better not be a waste of my time...

Buster: ...Snob hill.

Niju: We need to go now! Gathering females is sick *He starts walking out of the tunnel*

Balto: *His thoughts started going to Aleu, but he shakes them and leaves*

Scamp: ...I should have never agreed to a bath. *He was getting scubbed down by Jim*

Tramp: Well, you agreed. *Angel was just giggleing watching Scamp*

Scamp: *He was fianlly dried up and was let down* and it's the last time I'll agree to a bath.

Angel: Lats time you'll agree, but not the last bath *laughs*

Scamp: Im going back to my dog house.

Tramp: Your dog house?

Scamp: *Walks to the doggy door* Yes. My dog house *Goes out side*

Angel: *Goes out after him* I'll come with you.

Scamp: *Half way turns to her* Uuhhh...actually. I want to be alone for a bit...

Angel: *Walks to his side* something wrong?

Scamp: *Walks into the dog house* No idea.

Angel: *Sigh's and goes sit on the front porch , staring at the dog house*

(Near Jim's home)

Niju: ARGGH Where are you going you moron!?

Balto: Snob Hill, obviusly

Niju: WE ARE ON SNOB HILL!

Balto: I know this!

Niju: How are we suppose to find the single female on this street?!

Balto: That Buster Guy said she was young, so Let's keep looking...

Niju: Why are we wasitng our time looking anyways?

Balto: I'm not letting a young girl get caught by those...those Rats!

Niju: Those rats can dig our graves and bury us too.

Balto: I'm still gonna find her!

Jock: *A distances away* You CANT SMELL THAT!

Balto: *Notices Jock* ...You think He knows?

Niju: And how exaclty are we suppose to ask him? *Does a kiddish voice* Hello good sir! Can you tell us where we can find a young pretty female? We are not dangerous at allllll...

Balto: Shut it, I got a plan *Walks over to Jock. Then notices Trusty*

Trusy: I can too smell this. *It was a hose* Get gives off a uhh rubber smell.

Balto: AHEM! Exuse me...

Trusty: *Jock and him sees him* Yeessss. How we help you sir?

Balto: I'm looking for an old friend...

Jock: Old friend eh? What does he look like? We just may be able to help you...

Balto: Well, its not a "he" its a she", Well she's young...

Jock: Hmmmm...There isnt much young fellows here. I only know of 3 in one house.

Trusty: but they are kids.

Jock: However, there is one other by the name of Angel that also lives in that house. Not related to the family of dogs there.

Balto: Yes! Yes! Angel! Thats her... It is... Yeah... *Balto looks away unsure and nervous. *

Niju: *Sitting a distances away* what a low brow idiot...

Jock: Well alright. We know where she lives if ya want to see her.

Trsuty: Just follow us good sir. As old reliable use to say...

Jock: NOT now Trusty. *Starts walking and Trusty follows*

Niju: *Runs to Baltos side, then gets close up to his face* WHAT THE HELL DO YOu THINK YOUR DOING?

Balto: ...Finding the... Girl?

Niju: (Grunt) This better work or else your crow for wasting our time... . *Starts following Trusty and Jock.*

(Jim's house)

Trusty: *Walks into the fence with Jock going in first* OOHH MISS Lady MAAAM!

Lady: Hi boys.

Tramp: *Walks by Lady* what brings you two here?

Jock: A wee friend wants to see Angel.

Niju: *Stays behind the fence as Balto goes through the fence*

Tramp: Hi. A friend of Angel?

Balto: Errrrr Yeah...

Lady: *Stands up* I'll go get her *Walks inside*

Tramp: Names Tramp.

Balto: Balto

Niju: *Walks in finally* And I'm Blato's friend, Niju. *Sits down*

Niju: Now lisnten here Tramp...

Balto: *Turns to Niju* ...Um...

Tramp: Yes?

Niju:...We have to be honest. We have no idea who Angel even is. but...She is in great danger.

Tramp: Danger?

Balto: Uuh yeah, I think some Men is looking for her...

(Backyard)

Scamp: Angel. Can you show me again?

Angel: (Sigh) ALIRGHT...but pay attention *She jumps on to the lawn chair and jumps on to the laundry line and then kicks off a trash can lid*

Scamp: ...Wow...

Lady: *Comes out of the doggy door* Angel! Someone is here to see you.

Scamp: ...Who?

?: Me. *Scamp and Angel quickly turns around. Buster was standing right behind him*

Scamp and Angel: Buster?!

Buster: Hey Angel Cakes how life treating you on a the chain?

Angel: How is life in the middle of garbage ?

Buster: *Spits on the ground* ...Here she is Jak. *Jak Walks from behind Buster*

Lady: *Walks behind Scamp and Angel* And who are you two If I may ask, since you two insist on traspassing.

Jak: Name's Jak, Move aside Old hag...

Lady: OLD HAG?! *She then tries to bite at Jak*

Jak: *Grabs her neck and throws her to the house*

Scamp: MO- *Buster then smashed Scamp hard on the head, instantly knocking him out*... Angel *Falls to the ground*

Angel: *Backs up Groweling as Jak and Buster got closer to her*

Buster: No worries girl Your Nexus's girl now.

Angel: I'm no bodys girl...

Jak: Hehehe...Grab her.

(Front yard)

?: AHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

Balto: Oh no...

Tramp: ANGEL! *Dashes into the backyard.

Jak: *Had Angel by the neck. Angel was knocked out code. * Lets go.. *Him and buster jumped over the fence*

Niju: I KNEW IT! *He jumped into the backyard and ran after Jak. *

Tramp: *Looks at Lady and Scamp on the floor* ...He.. hurt them...*Started to get very very angry*

Balto: Tramp she has Angel... We have to go *He jumps over the Fence*

Tramp: *Starts to go but then-*

Scamp: *Still knocked out*...Angel...

Tramp: *Doesnt even look at Scamp.* ...I'll get her back...I promise. *He then jumps over the fence*

(In the streets)

Niju: COME AND FIGHT YOU, COWARDS!

Buster: Who is this guy?

Niju: THE REAPER YOU MUTT! *Jumps at Buster*

Buster: *Jumps to the side and head butts his side, making Niju stumble into some trash cans.*

Niju: *Gets up from a pile of cans* GRRRRR *Dashed after them again.*

Buster: *Catchs up with Jak*

Jak: Is he gone?

Buster: I'm pretty su-

Niju: *Takcles him on his back* Really now?

Buster: *They roll and Buster Kicks Niju off of him*

Niju: *Gets up* So you think you can fight in the big leagues, huh?

Buster: *Gets up as well* look at ya my friend! You aint even in a league!

Niju: Oh really now? *Buster hears the sound of running behind him*

Buster: *Looks behind him and sees Tramp and Balto running towards Jak's direction *

Buster: GRRRR *Chases after Balto and Tramp*

Niju: *He then bites Buster's leg* NO YOU DONT! *He then slammed him into a fence.*

Buster: L-Let me go!

Niju: *Smirk* Why? So you can steal innocent girls? I DONT THINK SO! *He then tosses him in the air, where Buster lands on his back*

Buster: *Shaking, his eyes and face expression showed a lot of fear as Buster stared in Niju's eyes. * ...A...A...a EEEE! *Jumps over the fence and runs*

Niju: Coward...

(Near the river)

Jak: *Running along the river, now being chased by Tramp and Balto*

Balto: JAAAK!

Tramp: Who is this guy?!

Balto: Some sick Mutt!

Tramp: EXPLAIN LATER! *He jumnps at Jak, trying to bite his leg*

Jak: *Side steps avoiding the bite*

Balto: *Runs to Jaks other side*

Jak: You again?

Balto: Better belive it! *Goes for his neck*

Jak: *He then throws Angel up suddenly. He then in one swift move, he bit Balto's neck, and he slammed Balto's head against Tramp's knocking them both into the river*

Jak: *Catches Angel*... *Smirks before he leaves*

(Later)

Tramp: *Carries Balto out of the water, panting*

Niju: *Runs along the river and sees Balto and Tramp* What are you two idiots doing!?

Balto: *Slowly gets up* Jak is a lot tougher then I thought...

Tramp: ...*Growling*

Balto: Tramp ...don't worry we know where they are heading...

Tramp: ...Not...worry? NOT WORRY!?I PROMISED SCAMP THAT I WOULD SAVE HER! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT WORRY!?

Balto: Tramp... your promise can still happen *Gets up* lets head back to your place, we'll explain on the way...

(Jim's home)

Scamp:...Angel! *Joints up*

Tramp: *Laying by Scamp, Balto and Niju was on the floor*

Scamp: *Panting* ...Where...is Angel?

Balto: *looks away. Tramp does so as well. *

Niju: She was taken.

Scamp:... *He didnt say anything, but he ran out of the door*

Balto:...

Niju: Go get him Tramp before he becomes a idiot like you and Balkto here.

Balto: *Raises an Eyebrow*

Tramp: *Gets up and runs off after Scamp*

Scamp: *Trying to break out pof the fence*

Tramp: ...S...Son...

Scamp: *Doesnt respond, but tries using his teeth to break the fence*

Tramp: Look ...I'm sorry

Scamp: *Sits down* ... I ..couldn't save her...

Tramp: ...There was nothing you could do... .I couldn't even save her...

Scamp:...*He doesnt speak, but he goes into the dog house*

(Hours later)

Niju: WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT A HOUR AGO YOU IDIOT!

Balto: I know, I know, *They was outside on the front porch and they was leaving*

Tramp: You better bring her back *He was by the door* Or else I'll be coming after you two myself.

Balto: ...*Nods*

Niju: *Not looking at Balto and was mumbling* Come after us and the half wolf agrees...great...

Balto: *They start their way down the street*

Tramp *Walks inside*

Lady: *Was upstairs looking out the window* ...Tramp...

Tramp: *Walks and slowly sits by her* ...

Lady: He has not left the dog house yet...

Tramp:..(Sigh) Should ...I say... something?

Lady: ...*Slowly nods* Your his father... he needs help right now.

Tramp: *Turns around and walks down the stairs and walks outside to the dog house*

Tramp: *Looks inside* Sc- *It was empty* ... *Looks at the fence and notices it was broke*

Tramp: *Starts walking though the fence and notices Scamp down the road*

Tramp: S-Scamp! *Runs to him*

Scamp: *Looks down, ignoring Tramp*

Tramp: Son, What are you doing out here!?

Scamp: I'm going with Niju and Balto.

Tramp: What! No I won't allow yourself to get killed!

Scamp: SO WHAT? You can go after Angel during the chase, but you wont let me go with them!? DO YOU WANT ANGEL TO Die!?

Tramp: No! But I Dont want to LOSE YOU AS WELL!

Scamp: YOU CANT DEICDE THAT! I AM GOING!

Tramp: YOUR NOT GOING AND THAT'S Final! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN Make THAT DIFFERENCE!?

Scamp: I LOVE HER DAD! *There was a very sudden silence. During the silence, tears rolled down Scamps face*

Tramp:...I...I.

Scamp: *Turns and walks off*

Tramp: *Just stood there, watching him walk off*

(Near the train tracks)

Niju: If Im right, the train should take us all the way to the ocean , and that's where we can catch the boat to Japan. Then later we will have to go on foot from there.

Balto: But where in the world would Futogo pass be in Japan

Niju: It would be very simple once we are in Japan. We just have to find the town named Ohu.

Balto: Jak?

Niju: Nope. Buster asked.

?: HEEEEY! *Balto and Niju turned to see Scamp running towards them*

Balto: ...Scamp?

Niju:...idiot.

Scamp: *Caught up with them and was panting* ...Im... coming...

(Jim's house)

Lady: Tramp? Where's Scamp?! *Tramp just walked in*

Tramp: *Looked at her* ...Well... He just needs time alone right now...

Lady: HE"S ON THE STREETS ALONE! WHAT ABOUT THOSE DOGS!

Tramp: What about them?

Lady: Scamp will get hurt! Go bring him home please...

Tramp: The dogs left, Scamp can't get hurt when there's nothing to hurt him!

Lady:...Tramp... where is he?

Tramp: ...With Balto...

(Near the Train tracks)

Niju: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

Balto: Niju, Hush, *Turns to Scamp* ...Look the place we are going, We will most likey die...

Scamp: And?

Balto: We don't want your life in pearl

Scamp: Angel's life is my life. If she dies, then I'm already dead.

Balto: We will save her, You have to watch over your ho-

Scamp: Don't give me that crap. I am coming to save Angel. you cant stop me, and Jak will not stop me. You got that?

Balto: We ain't taking you...

Scamp: And why not? You already bringing the idiot.

Niju: DONT CALL BALTO A IDIOT!

Scamp: Fine you idiot.

Balto: I can't let another innocent die. I already have enough on my hands...

Scamp: And you dont think I have enough on my hands?! Angel, my only friend in this planet, is in danger. Do you really expect me to sit at home, hoping you two will even live long enough to save her? I cant let you two go save someone I want saved. I have to save her myself if I want her saved. Now I'm saying it again. Im coming. Got it?

Balto: No I dont got it. *He turns around and walks to the train, followed by Niju*

Scamp: I'll fight you for it.

Balto: *Turns around* ...what?

Scamp: If I win, you have to let me come. If you win, I'll go back home. We have a deal?

Balto: ...Fight... you?

Scamp: Unless Niju wants to fight.

Niju: I'll fight.

Balto: Niju...

Niju: What?!

Balto: *Turns to Scamp* You really want to fight?

Scamp: If it will allow me to come. Yes... Actually... more then yes.

Balto: ...Alirght. Make a move...

Scamp: *Gets battle ready*... HA! *He then jumps up*

Balto: *Steps back*

Scamp: *Drops down, Then he hops back up and bites Balto's bottom mouth*

Balto: ...*With a swing of his next he throws him, but holds back causing Scamp to roll across the ground. *

Scamp: *Hurt* Grrr! *He gets up, then runs to try to tackle Batlo*

Balto: *Jumps backwards causing and Scamp to bounce off of the ground. *

Train: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Niju: Balto we have to leave.

Balto: Forgive me *He turns around and leaves with Niju*

Scamp: ...

(By the fence at Jim's house)

Tramp: *Sitting in the middle of the road, looking at where Scamp left* ...

Lady: *Goes by him* ...You should go after him.

Tramp:...It wouldn't help, His mind is set...

Lady:...I know...but I never said you have to bring him home. *Tramp eys widen and looked over at Lady*

Lady:...Go already. Your son needs a father at this moment. This is where his life begins and you know it.

Tramp: ...I'll bring Him home... and I'll bring them Both back! *Runs off*

Lady: ...Be safe...

(In the train that was going about 20 miles a hour)

Niju: (Yawn) Off to the dock right Balto?

Balto: Sure *He was laying with his head by the edge of the cart door*

Niju: Was you going to let that kid win...?

Balto: ...I don't... really know.

Niju: ...I would have.

Balto: *Lifts his head up and turns to him* ...You would have?

Niju: Yeah. He had a goal...As do you. Me...I dont have one. I am just doing this repay you, for the crap I did.

Balto: ...Yeah...I would of let him on too. *lays his head back on* ...but that is too late now...

?: Not really.

Balto: *lifted his head* What?

Scamp: *Laying on a stack of haye* Did you know that there was a small hole behind this haye stack?

Niju: BALTO QUICK! THROW HIM OUT!

Balto: ...But you said...

Niju: I KNOW WHAT I SAID, BUT THIS IS NOW!

Scamp: Come on Niju. Dont be a idiot.

Niju: Miniature idiot... do me a favor and fall off this train on the way.

Balto: *Gets up* So you really what to risk it all Scamp?

Scamp: Every single last bit.

Balto: Welcome aboard

?: HEEEEEEEEY GUUYS

Niju: IM NOT GETTIGN UP!

Scamp: *Jumps down and looks out with Balto. Tramp was running along the train, panting hard.*

Scamp: Dad?

Tramp: *Jumps and grabs the edge. He was about to slip off, Balto and Scamp grabbed him just in time and dragged him in*

Tramp: Look Scamp...

Scamp: Im not coming home! I am going to save Angel.

Tramp: Who said I'd stop you, *Turns to Balto* mind if I tag along?

Niju: *Has his eyes closed and was laying down* Sure Sure...tag along this idiot train.

Tramp: *Tramp looked over at Scamp and they both had a small chuckle as the two of them was on a new adventure. *


	3. Chapter 3 Crossing Over

Scamp: So, you guys been following Jak and his army for about a week?

Balto: Just about..

Niju: TRYING TO SLEEP! *It was night*

Tramp: *was looking out of thre train. Scamp and Balto was by him*

Balto: Yeah...

Scamp: Why are you following him?

Balto: I'm following him because...I might find my daughter...

Tramp: Your daughter? You seem young to have a mate

Balto: I don't look that young..

Scamp: You kinda do actually.

Niju: HE'S AN OLD SAP ALRIGHT!

Balot: Thanks..I guess...Go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow *Balto stands up and goes to the back, leaving Scamp and Tramp by the train*

Tramp: *lays his head down*

Scamp:... ..Sorry...

Tramp: For what?

Scamp: Leaving home to do this.

Tramp: Don't be...

Scamp: ...*Closes his eyes, and fell to sleep*

(Next day.)

Scamp: WE"RE SUPPOSE TO JUMP!?

Niju: No. *He then shoveed Scamp off* I PUSH YOU OFF!

Tramp:...*He then shoved Niju off.* IDIOT! *Jumps off after him.*

Balto: *Steps close to the edge* ...Aleu... I'm almost there *Jumps off. Scamp, and Niju was near each other and Tramp landed by them*

Scamp: *Gets up* You didn't have to push you know.

Niju: TELL THAT TO YOUR FATHER!

Balto: *walks past them* Guys guys, keep it togther

Tramp: *Follows Balto* Where are we headed? *Scamp and Niju catches up*

Balto: Japan...

Tramp: THAT'S ACORSS THE OCEAN!

Balto: No one said it'll be easy...

Niju: We are taking a boat.

Scamp: Taking as in stealing, or tagging along.

Niju: Both. Im stealing, your tagging along.

Balto: Niju is just kidding on the stealing...but yes, We are tagging along *They finally walk up to what seems like a Dock, There was alot of boats everywhere, Balto and the others walked behind a Rock, and they Exaime the place*

Scamp:...We should tag along a cruise. We cant control a boat ourselfs you know.

Tramp: I Agree with you son...

Niju: *Mocking* I agree with you son...

Scamp: *Paws Niju in the back of the head*

Balto: How do we tell which one goes to Japan?

Scamp: ...hm... *He examines the boat more closely*...They have signs on the sides. See. That one is going to Europe.

Balto: Good Eye Scamp...Now where's Japan *Balto slowly sneaks past a road then past some humans and walks to the boats* hmm...

Niju: *Behind Balto* Found it. Two boats past this one. *Points at a boat.*

Balto: Now... .how we get in?

Tramp: *Walks by Balto* Let's look at it at the right angle. We just wait our chance. *Scamp crawls by the others.*

Niju: Angle? This isnt a caterpult.

Tramp: *Waits for a human to pass by. He then saw a human walk by with a bag. Tramp quickly followed right by him. A security guard saw him and stopped the human*

Security: no Dogs, sir.

Human: I dont have a d- *sees Tramp* B-B-But th-

Security : No dogs.

Humans: IT'S NOT MY DOG!

Security: No need to be rough *Tramp was smiling* Just put your dog up.

Human: this is stupid... Where am I suppose to place the do- *Tramp was gone*

(On the boat)

Scamp: H-How did you do that?!

Tramp: You know that I was the best Street Dog.

(They was in bottom of the boat, where no one usually came in. It was a storage area.)

Niju: Best street dog?

Tramp: Yep.

Niju: Pffft-OW! *Scamp had pawed him again.*

Balto: So when we get there... Where would Ohu be?

Niju: I would know.

Scamp: How?

Niju: I just will.

Scamp: ...Yeah right! You won't know!

Niju: *Eyes him* Yes... I will..

Balto: Guys...

Scamp: How can you be for sure?

Niju: I'm a wolf.

Scamp: So is Balto.

Balto: ..Um ...Guys?

Niju: Balto is a half-wolf. I am full blooded. So in turn, I will be the first to know.

Balto: GUYS! *They both look at him*

Balto: Now since you both are listening... I know how to get to Ohu

Tramp: *Scratchs himself* How?

Balto: *motions to a box* We take a truck... *Tramp looks at the box, it read "To: Ohu"

Scamp:...Told ya Balto would kn- OW! *Pawed by Tramp.*

(Futogo Pass, In Japan)

Weed: Retreat! *Weed is a bear hound who's fur color is blue. *

Kyushiro: Retreat?! *Kyushiro was a white dog with pointy ears, he was covered in scars. Weed and the army of Ohu, was in mid-battle with an unknown army that attacked randomly. Almost half of Weed's army was killed or captured.*

Weed: I will NOT have anymore of my men die! RETREAT NOW! *Weed runs behind him and starts running up the hill with the army behind him*

Kyushiro: *runs right beside weed* But if we Retreat! They will take Ohu's Stronghold!`

Weed: I know, I know Already! But we will die if we fight them any longer. We need to think of a game plan . Not just die.

(In Ohu's hidden fortress, that was far away from their real stronghold )

Weed: *Has a cut up leg*

GB: *Gets up GB was an English setter dog. He had black floppy ears and a white, black spotted body. * Weed! Are you alright?

Weed: I'm fine...but I cant walk good right now. During the battle, a couple of dogs got my leg.

GB: Lay down! *Turns to Mel, a small golden retriever* Get him some water!

Mel: Right! *Runs out.*

Weed: *Turns to GB* Where's my father?

GB: What? He said he was going with you? He didn find you?

Weed: No...*Looks down* ...*Looks at GB again * Do a head count.

GB: R-Right *Runs out*

Weed:...Dad...where are you?

(Next day)

Weed: *Was doing some leg strecths* GB!

Mel: *Walks in the Fortress* He is hunting

Weed: *Stops stretching * Oh. Well, can you get me Rocket?

Mel: *Turns around* Rocket! *Rocket was just outside. Rocket was a orange fluffy and skinny dog, known for his speed. *

Rocket: Weed, hows your leg?

Weed: Better...Come. We are doing a Recon.

Rocket: But Weed! Your hurt!

Weed: Now is not the time to worry about me. We just tooken over. We need to think of a counter, or Futogo pass will fall. now Let's go *Walks past him*

Rocket: R-Right *runs with him*

(Near Futogo Pass)

Weed: *Inching up to the edge of a cliff. along with Rocket. Over the cliff, they saw the army that had defeated them. It was over 1000 dogs. Weed didnt understand why they lost so easily.*

Weed: Rocket. Can you spot out their leader?

Rocket: Let me try... *He scans the area left and right* ...Him. *He was refreeing to the Grey wolf that was Giving out commands, he had an evil smile on him*

Weed: *He notices something strange. He was completely unguarded. No one was around him, or even guarding him*.

Rocket: He's unguarded?

weed: You noticed too?

Rocket: How can you not?

Weed:...I dont get it... Rocket... Go get Kyosurio and tell him to bring 30 males. Tell him to attack the leader. This may be our chance!

Rocket: What about you...?

Weed: I can't fight in my condtion. I'm going to the hot spring. Please take over in my absents *Weed then leaves*

(Hot springs)

Weed: *He was soaking in the healing springs, thinking of his fahter. He did not know where he was, or if he was alive. All he knew as that the army didn't seem tough at first, but the army had destroyed the Ohu fighters without trying.*

GB: *Walks up tp him, carrying Fish* Rocket told me you was here...

Weed: GB...Thanks for coming. I was getting bored and alone.

GB: I know *Lays the fish on a rock* So...Rocket told me they was attacking the Leader...

Weed: Yeah. The war should end soon...

GB: You sound unsure Weed...

Weed: ...But.. They have to win...right?

Rocket: Weed! *Running towards them*

Weed: Rocket! What is it?

Rocket: T-They Failed! I went over there and watched the attack!

Weed: T-They failed?!

Rocket: Yes *looks down*

Weed: B-But the attack was to perfect to fail?! What went wrong?!

Rocket: Thier leader...Isn't Normal... He killed them all.

Weed:...He killed th- Kyushiro? What happend to Kyushiro!?

Rocket: ...Don't worry I pulled him out before he did anything stupid ...but the others...

Weed: *Looks down*...I'm resigning.

GB: What!? You resighing? All the lives that was lost!

Weed: Thats my point... all those lives was my fault... my friends...*Gets out of the spring*

Weed: I'm giving leadership to your Rocket. Please... just lead them out of here... *Starts walking off*

GB: W-Weed! *Rocket steps in front of him* ...Wh-Shat?

Rocket: He needs to think...On his own...

(Away from Ohu)

Weed: ...I... cant..even save anyone of them...

?: ...Its Hard isn't Weed

Weed: *Looks in his direction and see's Jermone, who was a black and white dog with pointy ears. *

Weed: Jermone...

Jermone: ...Isn't it?

Weed: How should you know? I thought Hougen killed you... Your always gone...away from... *Tears roll odwn his face*

Jermone: I've always been there...You just never looked...

Weed: *Crying now and he turns to him* WHAT DO I DO?

Jermone: You've lost...but your alive... what do you do?

Weed: *Silent*...

Jermone: ...Raise agian...

Weed:...I understand but... ...Jermone...Take leadership from Rocket.

Jermone: NO this is still your fight...

Weed: ...Im going toi find the anwser from here on out...right?

Jermone: ...Yes

Weed:...*He then turns and runs off*

[Near a town next to the ocean]

Weed: *Running* Where do I go? Where do I go? *He was completely lost*

Weed: *He stops and sniffs around* I am too lost... *Suddenly a scent* Huh...

Weed: *He follows the scent all out of curiosity . He took him on a trail and he followed it. It took him about a hour till the scent got strgoner.*

Weed: ... *He then took a left, and it lead into a town, which was by a beach*

Weed: The ocean...Maybe this is the place for answers.. *He then went over to the streets and looked around. At first, he was happy he was in a town, but the he started to lose hope*

Weed: How am I suppose find answers in a town that only has human things... *He took a left on a street. Suddenly in the distances he saw a couple of pups run by*

Pup 1: It"S OVER HERE! *The pup dashed out of sight, but then another pup quickly followed.*

Weed:...? *He walked to the cornere of the street and followed them. at the end of that street was the pups looking down a fence. A fence towards the ocean.

Weed: *Weed went up beside them for a second, then looked down the fence. Down the feanced wall, was a wolf. A female wolf at that, just floating in the water.*

Pup 2: Is it dead?

Weed: Ahhh. Hold on! *He then jumped over the fence and hit the water. He went under for a second, but then rose up, and grabbed the wolf as soon as he got air in his lungs. He then started to swim and brought the wolf to the shore.*

Pups: *They both ran towards Weed and the wolf*

Pup 1: Are you okay?

Weed: ...Please... just...go... *Panting*

Pup 2: Aww your no fun... *Walks off with the other pup*

Weed: *He used his strength to stand up and pressed on the wolf'

s stomach, and then the wolf started coughing out water. Weed was thankful she was alive*

Female Wolf: *She slowly opened her eyes* Whaaa...

Weed: *Stands up* Glad your awake.

Female Wolf: *Turns to Weed* Who...?

Weed: I found you floating in the ocean. I got you out of the water, and brought you back from drowning.

Female Wolf: ...Thank you...whats your Name?

Weed: The name is Weed. What ois yours?

Female Wolf: ...My name...is Aleu

Weed: How did you end up in the water?

Aleu: *Gets up and looks over at the ocean* ...*She blinks twice trying to remeber what exactly happened* ...I was on an Ice berg...It melted...I managed to find a log I could rest on...The rest is a blur...

Weed: You must have difted here. Glad your alright.

Aleu: *Turns to him slightly* What ...where am I Exacty?

Weed: Your in Japan.

Aleu: *opens her mouth but closes it and looks back at the ocean.* ...Japn huh... Wait!

Aleu: *Turns to Weed* Is there anyone else!?

Weed: What do you mean?

Aleu: I-I was leading a pack of wolves!

Weed:...I dont think so... sorry...

Aleu: *looks down* ...Looks like I'm alone...again ...

Weed: Your not alone. You have me... for now at least.

Aleu: Don't you have a family to go to?

Weed: *Looks dwon*...My mother died about a year ago...and my father is missing...in the middle of a war..

Aleu: Thats terrible ...*Hugs him* Its alright

Weed: *smiles * Thanks...Well *Gets off* I was lookng for something, until I met you.

Aleu: And what was you looking for?

Weed: ...Something...

Aleu:. ...Not...giving me much to work with...

Weed: *Looks at her* Basically answers. I need to think of a way...*Then it hit him* TO WIN!

Aleu: *Cocks head* Win?...in what?

Weed: The war! I just need to find some way to win...*Looks down again*...but I dont know how...

Aleu: ...Hmm...

(In a cargo truck)

Scamp: Looks at all this NEAT STUFF! *He was wearing a baseball cap while chewing on one as well.*

Niju: Control your kid Tramp, or I will be forced to do it.

Tramp: Ahaha *watching Scamp* Let the boy play.

Niju: But he isnt playing...he's destroying .. *Lays his head down* Why do I put up with mutts?

Balto: *looking out the Window* ...Almost time...

Scamp: ...*Walks over to Tramp* Hey Dad...

Tramp: Son?

Scamp:..I... well.. think after we get Angel back...I should tell her my feeling... When that time comes... will you help me?

Tramp: When the Time comes...I'll be there

Niju: Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bl-

Balto: Niju.

Niju: Balto. *Looks at Balto.*

Balto: Focus...

Niju: On what? A kid who chews hats, and a dad that lets him do it? No thank you.

Balto: On the town thats coming up...

Niju: Right Right *Gets up and looks out the window.*

Niju: *Notices something his eyes widen. *...Balto...You better look out pof this window...

Balto: *Starts walking over to him* Why?

Niju: Just... *He then grabs Balto by the ear, and drags him to the window. There was Aleu and a random dog.*

Balto: ...*Eyes widen* Everyone Out, NOW! *He slams the door open making Balto roll across the Road.*

Scamp: *Picks up Balto. Now, not wearing a hat* Why did you do that? You could have got hurt!

Balto: *Gets up and leaps over to the beach* ...*See's Aleu*

Tramp: *Notices her too. He saw the resemblance between Balto and Aleu. * I see why...

Scamp: Who is that?

Balto: Aleu! *Starts Leaping forward *

Aleu: *Looks at Balto* ...P-Papa!?

Weed: Your dad? Was he part of your pack?

Aleu: Uh... No, No he wasn't... honsetly... He shouldn't be here...

Balto: *Made it to her, then tackled her*

Aleu: Papa? Eheh. What are you doing here?

Balto: Looking for you!

Aleu: ...For me?

Niju: *Walks over to her* Long time no see.

Aleu: ...Niju too? How?...W-When?

Scamp: *Walks over* Oooh, just now. We came for the water.

Tramp: Scamp its a family moment for Balto and Aleu... Lets keep it that way...

Scamp: Family momnets wont save Angel!

Balto: He's fine Tramp...*turns to Aleu with a calm by joyful smile. * ...Just fine...

Weed: Am I missing something? Angel? Who is she? Is she in trouble?

Tramp: I'll explain.

(They was laying in cave that was actually on the beach.)

Weed: ...So Jak huh... Wow... we are all connected in the same way.

Scamp: What do you mean?

Weed: Well...You, and your father are here becuase of Jak taking Angel while they gathered females. Balto came here because of a dream about her daughter and this country ...and I'm the one fighting their army.

Balto: So your a soldier fighting Jak's leader?

Weed: Actually ...leading.

Aleu: Leading?

Weed: *Nods* I was leading the army of Ohu...but we was defeated.

Niju: But, from what I heard in legends that Ohu's soilders was never defeated.

Weed: Today we was...

Tramp: ...So What of Futgo pass?

Weed: In the control of that...guy.

Niju: Guy?

Weed: The Leader...who killed about 50 men alone...

Balto: Thats...Insane!

Weed: It is... but it happened.

Niju: and why aren't you fighting them now?

Weed: I was looking for something... A way to win. We cant even send 100 men after that one leader. He would slaughter them all with a fight.

Balto: *Looks down*... I see...

Aleu: What is it Papa?

Balto: *Stands up and starts Phasing* Nava was correct about my dream!

Niju: Of course it was! It's Nava. You cant even hide a rat in a barrel of mice.

Balto: But think about it! *still pacing* The ice melting, The fire of war, and Futogo pass! *stops and turns to Weed*

Balto: That's why we was all brought here... To fight

Scamp: *Who was silent the whole time* Then how am I connected to this dream?

Balto: Uh...*Turns to Scamp* ...That I don't know. But apparently your involved now.

Scamp: *Went back to being silent*

Tramp: Okay... but how the hell...are we going to win this?

Tramp: I mean... we have a house dog who use to live on the street. Two dogs with wolfs blood, a actual wolf, and a bear hound. That doesn't seem like a winning team to go against a demon, don't ya think?

Balto: But I had the dream for a reason...

Niju: What if it was a sign that all hell is about to break loose and we all die?

Balto: Then why would Nava ha-

Scamp: Why are you saying all hell will break loose? *Gets up* We didnt come all this way just to get killed. We came to find Aleu and save Angel... and the only way to save Angel, is to win this war. *Looks at Weed* Well, leader...how do you go about this?

Weed:...We need my army back.

(Futogo pass)

Mel: Rocket, where are we going!?

Rocket: Anywhere, but here...

Kyoushiro: *Ears tiwtch* What did you say?

Rocket: You heard me...it's from the leader...

Kyoushiro: ...We are retreating again!? Hell no!

Rocket: We arent retreating... we are relocating

Kyoushiro: Your lying ...aren't you...

?: He is not actually. *Kyoushiro and Rocket both looked up. On top of a hill right above them, was Weed, Balto, Tramp, Scamp, Niju, and Aleu. The warriors that Crossed Over*

(The beach cave)

Kyushiro : So you think that these freaks are going to beat this guy?

Balto: We ain't freaks... Destiny had made us come here.

Niju: Pfft I'm probably a better fighter then that scarred up fag.

Tramp: Nows not the time to get worked up Niju...

Kyoushiro: Stay out of this house pet.

Weed: GUYS! Shut up for a second.

Kyoushiro: ...

Weed: Now I know that this is strange, but it all adds up. I know we can win this time.

Kyoushiro: And you think that last battle was a fluke?

Weed: *Eyed Kyoushiro, who just eyed him back*

Weed: ...Okay... If you doubt it so badly. Test them out.

Balto: ...*Turns to Weed* are you sure about this?

Weed: Yes. I want you to go against Kyoushiro Balto.

Aleu:... ..Papa?

Balto: I'll go agianst him, but why me?

Weed: Cause you are the leader of the team right?

Niju:...I thought I w- OW *Pawed by Tramp*

Kyoushrio: *Stared at Balto* ...So you think you can actually do anything, huh?

Balto: I came here for a reason... *Stands up* I know what I'm here for!

Weed:...Begin when ready guys...and...please..dont kill each other.

Kyoushiro: I'll let you move first Balto, and Ill glady dig your grave after Im done.

Balto: Flattering, but not necessary HAAA! *Charges at him*

Kyoushireo: *Side turns , letting Balto pass him. he then grabed Balto, then slammed him into the wall, even though they had to pass the other dogs to do so.*

Balto: GRRR! *He climbed his back legs on the wall and pushed off of it making them crashing to the ground*

Kyoushiro: *Kyoushiro tried to keep a hold of his grip. *

Balto: Grrr! *He hit the ground, but he rolled, sending Kyoushiro flying off*

Kyoushiro: *Landed and skidded. * Not bad for a wolf.

Balto: *Turns to him* you seen nothin yet...

Kyoushrio: Sure... *Dashed at him*

Balto: *Dashed forward at him but turned around quick enough to uppercut him with his back legs*

Kyourshiro: *Blood came out of his mouth as he flew into the air*

Dogs: (Gasp)

Kyoushiro: *Smashed into the ground. He slowly stood up*

Balto: *Stood normal* ...I think we are done proveing our worth...

Kyoushiro: I'm not done yet-

Weed: I agree

Kyoushiro: ... *Stood up straight before he spat out some blood. * Welcome to the team... *They was silent for a good mintue. Balto and the others was just letting the idea that they actuallt just joined an army sink into the minds. Balto had defeated one of their top men. Weed broke the silence.*

Weed: Now...Lets start planning for this war shall we? All of the members of Balto's pack, come with me.

Balto: *Walked over to weed along with the others, including Aleu.* Name your command

Weed: Lay. This could take a bit.

Scamp: *Lays down a distances away from everyone else.*

Weed: Okay. The first thing i-

Scamp: Angel.

Weed: ..*Looks at Scamp* No... The first thing is winning this war. That goes with Angel. We cant just focus on Angel, becuase if we do, we'll die.

Scamp: Tsk *Looks away*

Balto: Sure, win the war is the first thing...but what's the first step?

Weed: I'm hoping the first step is the only step.

Tramp: Sounds simple to me

Weed: Simple...no.

Niju: Of course not. When is anything in this misadventure simple?

Balto: Well, what's the plan..

Weed: ...Okay...*Weed then started using his claws to draw on the ground* The main strong hold of Ohu, and the base of the Ohu's soilders is complety round. *He showed this in a circle.*

Weed: further around the circle here is surrounded by water. The other half is the entrance point.

Tramp: ...So the entrance is a big opening. We'd be spotted easily.

Weed: That's the plan...

Scamp: *Looks over to them* You want us to get caught?!

Niju: Of course not Scamp, there is more to the plan... *Leans closer to Weed and whispers * There's more to the plan right?!

Weed:...Actually, there isn't much more to this plan. We are going to have two platoons. One leaded by each one of you. *Looks at Balto*

Weed: Niju will lead platoon 1. *Looks at Aleu* You Aleu will lead Platoon 2.

Weed: Each platoon will have around 100 males, and the platoons will attack at the side.

Balto: What of us?

Weed: That's the main point of this plan. Me, Tramp and you of course will head into the Ohu's stronghold while the army is busy with the attack , and we wi-

Scamp: Save Angel.

Weed:...Attack the leader head on and take him out.

Scamp: So we leave Angel hanging...That's will SMART! *Walks out*

Tramp: Scamp Wa-

Balto: Leave him...we need to focus, He'll be fine...

Weed: That's all we can do right now. I'll get the platoons ready and we will attack at 3:00 am while they are asleep.

Tramp: *sign* Great...

(Mid-night)

Aleu: *Sitting outside* ...

Balto: Strange isn't it? *walking from behind*

Aleu: Hm? Oh yeah it is...

Balto: It hasn't even been a day after I found you and we are already having a messed up day...

Aleu: From what I heard, it's been a crazy week for ya.

Balto: Mmmm more or less *sits down*

Aleu: *Ears fold*

Balto: *turns to Aleu* Something on your mind?

Aleu: ...My pack...is missing...

Balto: ...I'm sorry, but your not alone...

Aleu:...Weed even told me that *Looks at him with a smile*

Niju: Balto! I want to speak with you once your done being a idiot.

Balto: *Had turned to Niju and hasent turned back to Aleu* Did I mention, Niju has turned into a Royal pain...

Aleu: Seems the same to me. He has always been a pain.

Niju: Oh! you guys think I'm deaf! ?

Balto: Heh good thing he's on our side...

Balto: Aleu...

Aleu: Go to Niju. I guess he is wanting to speak you with idiotic matters. *Balto opened his mouth to protest* No worries, your not the idiot there.

Balto: Aleu, Becarful tonight... *Walks to Niju*

Balto: Yes Niju...?

Niju:...I been thinking of something that has been bothing me ever since you mentioned about how everything is connected by that dream.

Balto: And whats that? *Lays down by him*

Niju: ...Who all was connected to that dream? Count them.

Balto: Well, Me, You, Weed, Aleu, uh...

Niju: Catch my point? Scamp is no where in that list.

Balto: ...Yeah, What about Tramp?

Niju: What about him? He just tagged along because Scamp joined us.

Balto: Right...Maybe he just got in the mix...

Niju:...Or maybe... Not


	4. Chapter 4 First Strike

(3:00 AM)

Scamp: *Watching them all prepare* ...

Balto: *Was a distances behind Scamp, Weed was along side Balto*

Balto: Weed...

Weed: Hm?

Balto: What of Scamp?

Weed: Unless you want Scamp dead, he is not coming.

Balto:...Weed *Turns to him* After we take out the Leader ...what of Angel?

Weed: We free any prisoner we see.

Balto: And if you don't see any...

Weed:...There... is a chance the enemy..*Whispers but fails to be quiet enough. * that they could be killed before we get a chance.

Scamp: *Ear twitch *

Balto: ...

Kyushiro: HEY WEED MY FEET ARE GETTING TIRED OF STANDING HERE!

Tramp: *Walks to Balto and Weed* We wait I'm guessing?

Balto: Sounds about right... *Watchs Aleu walk with her Platoon and whispers to his self* ...Don't you dare die on me...

Scamp: Dad *Didn't turn around*

Tramp: ... Yes?

Scamp: Win... *Turns to him* Win and don't stop winning

Tramp: I will...

Weed: Let's head out!

(Futogo pass)

*1000 men stood all around Futogo pass. No army ever was this big, but they made one mistake. They was marching the army scaled out largely, they was also scattered. That was Weed's idea. The army is so scattered , even 60 males could win a fight against them.*

[The war]

Niju: ATTACK THE IDIOTS! *Niju's platoon dashed through the open field and instantly engaged with the enemy. They already had started winning.*

Aleu:*Standing at the other side of the Ohu strong hold* ...So this is the army ?...ALRIGHT MEN! ON WARD! *They ran down and attacked them.*

Niju: *Was dashing through the scattered army, attacking those who was "idiotic" enough bough to attack him. *

Aleu: *She grab someones neck and thrown them* HEEYA! Heh, this is actually kinda easy... *She turned and saw a Dog come at her* WHOA! *She backed off just in time*

(Gaju's secret entrance.)

*Weed lead Balto and Tramp to a secret entrance to the fortress. *

Tramp: Does the leader know about this yet?

Balto: He shouldn't or else there would be guards around...

Weed: Shush. *He entered through the hole first.*

Tramp: Wolves first.

Balto: Thanks *Climbed in, and Tramped followed *

Weed: *Quietly walking through* Okay... the leader would be at the window of the cave where he can watch the whole battle unfold. That is why we are taking this route... Here *He takes a left*

Weed: *He then turned a right and Balto and Tramp followed intently.*

Balto: How much longer Weed...?

Weed: Not long. We are going to take a secret entrance to the main chambers. *He then went to a barricade of rocks*

Tramp: What happened here?

Weed: (Sign) Complications Tramp...Complications... ...*He then climbed some of the wall, then he placed his paw on a rock on the ceiling and pushed hard. The rock instantly came loose and it popped out.*

Tramp:... Nice. *Tehy climbed through it.*

?: *Behind them* Well look at this.

?2: It's the two who ruined our lives, Bust.

Balto: Steel

Tramp: Buster *They both turned around*

Buster: *Standing right by Steel* Ehehehe. Fianlly, I get my chance to take out a simple house pet.

Steel: And my chance to take out this Half wolf...

Weed: *Turns slightly* ...We don't need this right now!

Tramp: Weed... Go. I'll stay here and handle Buster.

Balto: I got Steel...

Weed: You two be careful! Thanks guys! *He dashed*

(Somewhere inside the Ohu stronghold)

Jak: *Came around a corner into a specific room* how is my gal doing?

Guard: Just f-

Angel: I am Not your Girl! *This was the prison's chamber, the very place Angel was kept. She was in semi-big cage. She had no water, food, and no chance of escamping. It didn't seem they had any other prisoner's other then her*

Guard:... -ine...

Jak: Good..*Gets closer to the cage* She needs to learn how to accept the fact that she is mine and mine alone.

Jak: *Turns to the guard* Keep a good eye. There is a battle going on.

Angel: I Don't Belong *Rams the Cage* To *Ram* ANYONE *Ram*

Guard: *Turns to her* Stop ramming the cage before I decide to stop you myself.

Angel: Grrr ...*Turns and looks at the wall* ...

Guard: Finally you piped down... That's a good girl- Gah!

Angel: huh? *Turns to see someone in the dark, slamming the guard into the cage, knocking him out*

Angel: *Walks by the guard and looks at him, then looks forward* ...Who?

Scamp: You look stuck. Need help? *Cocky smile*

Angel: ...SCAMP!? ...Scamp! How you... I mean ...It cant be!

Scamp: *Starts picking at the lock* I would jump for joy like I do, but I got to get you out of here.

Jak: You'll be jumping into the after life in a couple of seconds...

Angel: *Gasp*

Scamp: *Flips around to see Jak walking towads him* Grrrrrr...

Jak: I have no clue how you made it all the way here...But if you wanted to die, you came to the right place...

Scamp: ...You better leave...

Jak: or what ? You'll nibble on me-

Scamp: *Had jumped up and bit his nose, tackling him to the ground*

Jak: Raww! *Hits the ground then Stands up then throws Scamp off*

Scamp: *Lands and skids* RAAAAAA! *He dashed and tackled his neck*

(Near the entrance to the main chambers)

Tramp: *Sidestepped, to dodged Buster's grab to the neck, then tackled him to the ground*

Balto: *Hits the wall, but still is standing*

Steel: As weak as usual Balto...

Tramp: HEY STEEL!

Steel: What? *turns*

Tramp: TAKE THIS TRASH BACK TO THE JUNKYARD WILL YA!? *Tosses Buster, and he crashes into Steel*

Steel/Buster: Gah! *They was both knocked out by hitting the wall*

Balto: *Looks over at htme both*...Whew... I owe ya one...

Tramp: Got to use chain reactions old chap...

(In the prison chamber)

Scamp: *He had Jak on the ground and was pulling his neck skin*

Jak: Grrrr! ENOUGH OF YOU LITTLE TWIT! *Rolls to get on his feet and slams him into the Wall*

Scamp: GAHHHHHH! *He slowly lets go and slides down the wall*

Jak: *Grabs his neck and throws him across the room*

Scamp: *He hits the floor on his side, and skids to the wall. Scamp, slowly stands up, even though blood from his head ran across his eyelid.*

Jak: I'll give ya credit kid, YOU STILL GOT FIGHT IN YA! *Dashs and Grabs him by the neck in a very fast speed and lifts him in the air*

Scamp: *He then bites his eye hard*

Jak: GRAAAAAAAAAA! *Still holding Scamp* You'll DIE FOR THAT YOU SON OF A-! *starts slamming him on the ground repeatedly*

Angel: S-Scamp! *She held onto the cage tightly. *

Jak: RA! *Throws Scamp against the wall*

Scamp: *Bouces off the wall and lands on the ground, blood all over, and is motionless*

Jak: (Pant) (Pant) (Pant) *Spits blood* (Pant) (Pant)

Angel: ...Scamp *Teary eyed*

Scamp: *Foot twiches*

Jak: Your...joking...

Scamp: *He suddenly lifts one of his paws and slams in on the ground, and slowly, painfully stands up. He had both eyes open*

Angel: Scamp! No please! Get out of here!

Jak: *Turns to her* Be a my little Nice Girl and SHUT UP!

Angel:...I told you, I don't belong to you... I belong to SCAMP!

Jak: You little -

Tramp: Do me a favor and open this cage. *He then suddenly popped out from behind him and grabbed Jak's neck, then smashed him into the cage and into the wall bewhind it*

Angel: Ah! *Turns to Tramp* ...T-Tramp your here too?

Tramp: Scamp's idea. *Tramp looks over to Scamp and notices he was out cold*... Whew, luckily I got here in time...

Jak: *Jak got up with anger as his whole was bleeding. * It's NOT OVER!

Angel: Look out!

Tramp: YES! IT IS! *Tramp grabbed his neck and through his head against the wall. Knocked Jak completely out. *

Angel: *She looked away*

Tramp: ... *He then walks to Scamp and picked him up and paced him on his back* Angel, come. We are leaving the battle.

Angel: *Nods*

[Near the Main Chamber, where the leader of the invading army was sitting.]

Weed: *He stood right at the corner of the main chamber. He started to get chills beacuse of the 50 males he killed alone. Weed didnt know if he could take. He then let out a big sign and walk in. There was a wolf looking out of the window. The leader*

?: Jeez, you finally made it, I was getting bored watching my useless men...

Weed: Useless? They are fighting to protect you.

?: Protect me ...fool I proect them

Weed: ...Who are you?

?: Since your going to die anyways, I see no harm...

Weed: Says the guy who just threatened me.

Nexus: My name is Nexus, Nexus... the nightmare

Weed: ...*He dashed in the room and jumped at Nexus*

Nexus: *Stood up and Turned around and merely tried to walk away from Weed. *

Weed: *He bit Nexus's neck and slammed him into the wall*

Nexus: Oh noooo I'm against the wall.

Weed: ...*Bites harder for a second, but suddenly, Nexus started sinking into the wall ghost like. Weed's eyes widen.*

Nexus: Now... I'm in the wall Heheheh *Weed lost grip to the neck due to shock*

Weed: *Backs up* H-How?

Nexus: *You can hear him, but you can't see him* Oh you didn't see?

Weed: *Shakes his head and closes his eyes* I'm seeing things...

Nexus: Eheheheh, theres a reason why they call me nightmare... I'm a nightmare you can't wake up from!

Weed: *Slowly open his eyes*

Nexus: *Dash's out of the wall and ram's into Weed, knocking him on to the ground and jumps over him into the wall*

Weed: *Gets up and slowly backs up* ...Think think think... He can go through walls. Just watch the walls.

Nexus: Pssst, above you

Weed: *His eyes widen even more, and he very slowly looks up at him*

Nexus: *Weed could only see Nexu's head* ...RAAH! *He flys down and grabs Weed's neck, knocking him over, then he jumped backwards into the wall*

Weed: *Didnt move*...How... do ...I...

Nexus: *Walks out of the wall and slowly walks out* Simple you can't...

Weed:... ..I...c-can't win...?

Nexus: Of course not, What did you really think you cou-

Balto: Yes, WE CAN! *He rams right into Nexus's side*

Nexus: Gah! *Hits the wall but that was it. He wasn't even phased or stunned* And just who The hell are you?

Balto: *He grabbed Weed and placed him on his back*... Balto... *And has soon as he got there, he dashed out of the room*


	5. Chapter 5 The Flames of War

(Beach cave)

Kyoushiro: WEED! WHY DID YOU CALL ANOTHER RETREAT?! WE JUST ALMOST TOOK BACK OVER OUR HOM-

Balto: Lay off!

Kyoushiro: ...*Looks around without expression change*

Scamp: *Still out cold With Angel laying right next to him*

Balto: At least it wasn't a total waste...

Tramp: You can say that again...

Niju: Don't or I'll kill you both where you stand. We may have to do that all AGAIN!

Weed: ...I couldn't beat Nexus...

Balto: No... you couldn't... and you will never will

Niju: Didn't you just lay off, or was that only count for us?

Aleu: So you are saying we can't win?

Balto: He can't beat him... at least... alone

Weed:...Your right. His attacks was for one on one fights! Or at least we can make it that way!

Balto: Right, He has his guard down when he is attacking, when he isn't going through walls...

Tramp: So now we can set up strategy for-

Scamp: W-What? *He lifted his head slowly. Eveyone turned to see him open his eyes half way.*

Angel: ...Scamp...? *She was laying right by him.*

Scamp: ...A-Angel... *He slightly smiles, but then he turned to Tramp* What happened?

Tramp: You putted up a good fight son... You did good.

Scamp: ...*Smiles grows bigger and he looks at Angel again.*

Weed: ...I'm sorry Scamp. I know you care for her right now, but we have bigger things to worry about...

Scamp: *Smile fades into a shocked look. He then turn to Weed.* You didnt DEFEAT HIM!?

Balto: The rumors were true. He's proved too much for Weed.

Scamp: *Scamp's face turned into a small frighten one. He then looked at Angel, who was staring at him with worry in her eyes. Scamp then signed and stood up. He looked at Weed for the first time with detemtion in his eyes.*

Scamp: What was you all talking about now? Now we can win?

Tramp: So you over heard some of it... Well, we have a plan...

Scamp: ...What's the plan?

(Midnight)

Scamp: *He went over the plan a million times in his head. It was a simple plan, but it could go horribly wrong. Scamp was the main key in this fight. Scamp was, as bad as it sounded, a decoy. While Scamp attacked Nexus, one of the others would attack him. Scamp didn't like this plan, but Scamp didnt even try to object . He knew this was the last fight. If they lost this one, it's all over for Futogo Pass.*

Angel: So your really going though with this?

Scamp: *Signed* I can't object this plan. Im the fastest and the smallest. If anyone else was the decoy, they would probably die.

Angel: Scamp! You could get killed! I can't Loose you! *Walks by his side.* Please! lets just leave! This isn't yor fight anymore!

Scamp: And what if I do leave? Balto and Weed could die. Balto isn't leaving this fight, so why should I?

Angel: Because, you done what you came here to do! You saved my life! Now I'm trying to save yours!

Scamp: But then who is going to save Balto or Weed's! What about Niju?! What about Aleu!? If I leave, they could die!

Angel: What if you die! What do you think Would happen to your Mother, Your sisters! You have them! ...Scamp. I don't want to loose you..the only thing I have left...

Scamp: Look at the bigger picture Angel. This isnt about me. This isnt about you. This is about Futogo Pass or Nexus! Not you or me. I'm going to fight along with my dad, Weed, and Balto. Got it?!

Angel: Do you even care How I feel! *Turns around.* ...Cause I don't think you do. *Walks off.*

Scamp: ...Craaaaaaaaaap *He looked down and small tears came down his face. He really did care for Angel, but as much as he would love to leave, he couldn't if the ones he came all the way here stayed. He wanted them safe as well. He had grown attached to them and kinda cared for them. He wanted everyone safe, and he wanted this war to end.*

Scamp: *He got up and ran. He didnt know where he was going, but he just wanted to get away for a bit. He ran and ran, then suddenly, he heard howling. He opened his eyes and noticed he was almost out of the beach. He then looked to his left, and there he saw his father. He stood there howling at the moon. Just calm and not a care in the world. Scamp started tyo walk towards him. He then sat as soon as he got to his side. He watched his father howl until he was finished*

Tramp: *He calmly slowed his howl to a stop.* ...Strange thing isn't it son...?

Scamp:...Dad... we are about to go fight someone who can kill a whole army with nothing by his fangs... How are you so calm?

Tramp: ...It's called Will son...

Scamp:...Will?

Tramp: It's one thing Nexus doesn't have...a Will of change, He doesn't think of others, He only thinks of himself ...Will's strong son, if you belive in something What do you do?

Scamp:...Fight for it?

Tramp: ... You Fight for it...?

Scamp:...I ...have Will...

Tramp: It's the reason why me and you won't leave... cause if we leave. ... Nexus will just take anything he wants... someone else will get hurt...

Scamp:...I tried to explain that to Angel... but she didnt get it... Why?

Tramp: Who would blame her... what if you was in her shoes son...

Scamp: I... have no idea...

Tramp: I know what would happen... it would happen the same, if you care for someone..*deep breath* ..you just don't want anything to happen to them.

Scamp: ...*Suddenly gets a warm smile*..Remmber when I said after I save Angel, I would tell her my feelings?

Tramp: Yes son...

Scamp: Im revising that. I will tell her my feelings when we are home...home with mom.. I want Angel to be happy, but she is happiest when she is with her own family.

Tramp: ...Keep ahold of what you just said...It will give you enough strength to make a diffenece...

Scamp: ...Let's go.

(Dawn)

Niju: Blah Blah Blah BLAH BLAH BLAH ATTAAAAACK *Niju and his army dashed through the trees and straight into battle. All of Nexus's men was clueless as Niju's platoon started crashing into them. The army quickly clashed into one huge BATTLE. *

Aleu: Haaaaaaaaaaa! *Smashed into a Dog who was sneaking up on Niju. * Watch your back will ya!?

Niju: *He grabbed the dog Aleu just tackled* I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM AN OFFSPRING OF A IDIOT!

Aleu: Which Explains why I just saved your life!

Niju: *Threw the dog* I WOULD HAVER NEVER EXPECTED TO WORK WITH A IDIOT LIKE YOU!

Aleu: *Ramed into another Dog that ran towards them.* I GUESS MAYBE AN IDIOT LIKE YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE EMENY

Niju: ...Aleu WATCH OUT! *He grabbed Aleu by the leg, and pulled her. That made a dog that went for her neck fly right pass her, only to get smashed in the face by Niju's back leg. When Niju laughed he mistepped and Niju slipped, falling on Aleu.*

Niju: Uhhh *Blushes. He then quickly stands up. *THIS CHANGES NOTHING!

Aleu: *Sits up.* Shut up...by the way.

Niju: Yes?

Aleu: *Cocky smile.* There's a dog behind you...

Niju: SON OF A- *He ducked his head quickly , just as the dog went for his neck, and then Niju then bit the dog's neck and flipped him over his shoulder, smashing the ground)

(Gaju's secert entrance.)

Scamp: *He couldn't believe that he was about to go face to face with such a evil guy. He would be freaking out if he didn't have Balto, his dad, and Weed along side him. *

Balto: *Walks in the entrance first.* I hear the battle, nows our chance to get him. *Starts running, Everyone else quickly follows.*

Weed: SCAMP! You take lead!

Scamp: But I don't know where to go!

Tramp: I'll be right by ya! *Scamp, slowly runs to Tramps side.*

Scamp: *Looked as if he was sick*

Tramp: Scamp...

Scamp: ...COME ON! *He starts running even faster. They had finally made it to the rock wall, and Scamp and the others quickly jumped through the small hole. Luckily no one was there to stop them that time. Tramp went up ahead to show Scamp the way. Then took a left from a hall.*

Weed: Stop.

Scamp: *Instantly stops with everyone else. *

Balto: ...We're close *Takes lead and slowly moves to the entrance.*

Weed: *They move right next to the entrance of a new hole. He then turned to them. Weed speaks in a low whisper*

Weed: Remember the plan. Attack him when he is distracted, and kill him fast. He is strong even without his wall transact-

Nexus: No need to think you can sneak around...I know your here. ... *Weed and the others went dead silent.*

Tramp:...You heard him.. We might as well see him face to face..

Scamp: *His heart beat started going fast. He was scared, but he couldn't take it any longer. Anger built up just enough so he could run. He then jumped past Weed and dashed into the room. Nexus stood by the same window, staring out in the battle. The others soon went by Scamp.*

Nexus: I see the beating wasn't enough for you Weed...And I see you brought me some food...

Scamp: I-Im your only opponent!

Nexus: *Turns around.* Brave...But very foolish. *Jumps down from the window.*

Nexus: So what do you think you can do to me? Nibble?

Scamp: T-The last guy who said that is dead now.

Nexus: Aaaaah, Just big talk for a small pup... *Nexus looked at Weed. * Is... this really your plan? This is a very lame joke...

Scamp: Are you planning on boring me to death? Or are you not a nightmare like the rumors say?

Nexus: *Yawns* Your voice is as annoying as your mouth.

Scamp: STOP IT AND FIGHT! *Scamp dashed towards Nexus and tried to tackle Nexus by biting his nose*

Nexus: *Gets bit in the nose and his head flings back, but he whips his head to the right, making Scamp fly across the room.*

Nexus: Thanks, I couldn't itch that spot

Scamp: *Skids across the floor, but Scamp stood up fast and dashed at Nexus again* I'll GET YOU YOU PIECE O-

Nexus: *Turns around and Kicks Scamp in the face.*

Balto: NOW! *Balto springs into action, and tackles Nexus from the side right as Scamp gets kicked. Scamp hits the floor hard.*

Nexus: *He rolls and stands.* Oooooh I see what your trying to pull...I remember the last set... who tried the same thing...

Balto: Last set?

Weed: HAAA! Zetshu... Battugo! *Weed suddenly dashed at Nexus, and then he suddenly tuned into a huge spinning disk right towards Nexus.* TAKE... THIS!

Nexus: Ah, Looks like fun...but... *Jumps into the wall.*

Weed: FU- *He crashed into the wall.*

Tramp: WEED!

Weed: *He slowly popped off of the wall, but Weed was not awake. He flipped over and he landed on the ground face first. Weed was out cold cold from the impact.*

Balto: *Runs by Tramp.* He should be fine, Keep your eyes open...

Nexus: *He suddenly walked out of the wall ghost like. He reached down as everyone watched him and picked up Weed.* Keep your garbage . I dislike Littering! *He tossed Weed's out cold body to them.*

Nexus: *Spits a bit.* Tastes like trash as well.

Scamp: HAAAAA! *Scamp jumped out of no where and bit Nexus's nose again*

Nexus: GRA! You little good FOR NOTH-

Tramp: YOUR NOTHING! *He rammed Nexus in the side with his head, sending Nexus across the room. Luckily Scamp let go at the right time, so that he wasn't sent as well.*

Nexus: *Skids.* If I was nothing how come I'm winning?

Scamp: Thanks dad...

Tramp: You only beat one of us. Not all of us.

Nexus: Wrong... *Walks backwards into the wall ghostly like.*

Balto: Everyone! BACK TO BACK! *They got into the formation as Balto instructed. They eyed the walls, just waiting for him to come out.*

Tramp: ...Where is he?

Nexus: Where am I? ...No... WHERE AE YOU! *Half of his body comes out of the ground and grabs Baltos leg. Then suddely everyone heard a huge snapping sound as Nexus went back into the ground.*

Balto: GAAAAAAAAAaaaaAaaaaaAaaaaHH!

Scmap: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Tramp: Balto! Balto's Leg just broke!

Scamp: WHAT!? NO!

Nexus: BETTER SAVE HIM *He jumped out of the wall in a full sprint and rams Balto so hard, that he was skipping across the floor, Balto hit the wall hard, Balto didn't get up.*

Scamp: Uh...Uh...Uh...

Tramp: You son of a- *Tramp dashed uncontrollably right at Nexus, who just stared at him with an evil smile and his head cocked. Nexus just flipped around and backed kicked him hard in the face, sending Tramp right back to Scamp, who was still frozen at the spot.*

Scamp: *Scamp stared at his defeated father. * Da... Da...

Nexus: *Stands up striaght and smiles.* Don't worry, He won't be feeling that for long... or anything for that matter.

(At the battlefield)

Niju: IDIOT! *He smashed his head against a fighting dog's head, knocking him out cold, then suddenly a another out cold dog flys by him. Aleu comes up to Niju's side. *

Aleu: *Panting.* They... just keep coming.

Niju: ONLY A IDIOT WOULD THINK LIKE THAT! They are just coming back for more!

Aleu: Is that how come I see more dogs COMING THIS WAY!? *Niju looked and Aleu was right, even more dogs was heading this way.*

Niju: NO IDIOT! THEY THOUGHT THE BEATEN WAS SO Good... , THEY BROUGHT THEIR IDIOT FRIENDS! DAAAAAAARN IT! *He ran towards the reinforcements.

Aleu: ...How can we beat them at this rate.

(Main Chambers)

Scamp: *Looks at Nexus.* ...You... ARE JUST EVIL! *Scamp dashed at Nexus, growling extremely loud. *

Nexus: Heh, still not learning are ya? *Nexus bent right as Scamp got close and slammed Scamp to the ground. Scamp tried to get out of his grip, but Nexus suddenly dragged Scamp across the floor in a cirle, then lifted him in the air, then smashed him right back at the same spot. Nexus then did it one more time, but instead of slamming him down, he threw him in the air, then as Scamp fell towards Nexus, he back kicked Scamp into the wall, crushing him.)

Nexus: Do you understand what you are feeling? This is pain. The same pain as I use to be in before I decided on one thing. AND THAT IS DEATH TO ALL WHO DARES TRY TO ME! *He then Crushed Scamp into the wall even more deeper, making the cave of the wall crack. Nexus finally let go of the kick. Scamp was so far into the wall, he was stuck*

Scamp: Grrrrr...

Nexus: Still got fight in ya? *He walks over to Tramp and then sat right on him. *

Nexus: ...So I'm going to guess something... This here is your father? Right?

Scamp: GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!

Nexus: ...Why do you care, fathers don't "really" care for their kids... they just use them, just like how mine did!

Scamp: I SAID GET OFF! *Scamp kicked his back leg out, and that accidnetly sent a rock out and it smashed Nexus in the face)

Nexus: *His head flys back from the blow. He just slowly head back.* ...Lucky shot...

Nexus: *Gets up and starts walking to him. Scamp was still stuck, but he started to try to get out.*

Scamp: ERRRRRRR! *He pulls very hard, and he was almost out, but then Nexus quickly grabbed Scamp's neck and slams him right back into the same spot, but this time he was crushing him.* GAAAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAH!

Nexus: Do you feel this? OF COURSE YOU DO! THIS IS ONLY A MERE GLIMPS OF WHATS TO COME IN HELL!

?: SCAMP! *Out of nowhere, the yellow dog, Angel smashed into Nexus, grabbing his neck. *

Nexus: GAAAAAAAAH! *Angel's impact forced Nexus, who still had Scamp in his mouth, to throw Scamp across the room, and send Nexus and Angel rolling. *

Scamp: *Skids across the room in pain.*

Nexus: *During the rolls, He managed to get of hold of Angel by the neck, and he stands up.*

Scamp: *Scamp tried to get up but his legs with Limp.* - ANGEL! *Scamp fell back down. *

Nexus: *Turns to Scamp.* This little girl just delayed your death... *His pressure of his teeth started going into Angel's neck.*

Scamp: LET GO OF HER NOOOW!

Nexus: Why Should I? My father didn't listen to me, He tried to kill me... I'll show you the same PAAAIN! *He pressed hard, Blood just started to to drip out of her neck. *

Angel: AAAAAAAAAA- *She suddenly just stopped screaming. Nexus spat her out to the ground. *

Scamp: ... N... No... *With tears in his eyes, he ran to Angel, passing Nexus, who was laughing. Angel was out cold, with blood slowly dripping out of her neck.*

Nexus: No worries, she isnt dead...yet. With the wound I just gave her, she will be dead in a matter of minutes ... No one lives in this life, Its just the way it is. Maybe soon you'll understand my ways. *Starts walking towards the exit.*

Scamp: *The tears didnt stop. He was crying hard without a sound. He stared at Angel's helpless body as she was dying. Scamp then looked at all the out cold dogs that fought in this battle. Scamp did realized, through this whole battle, he never could touch Nexus. He was helpless.*

Scamp: *He did stopped crying. He slowly stood up, and turned to Nexus.*

Scamp: Hey, Nexus...

Nexus: *Stops.* What is it...

Scamp: Dont be stupid. Your running from the battle.

Nexus: Hm? *Turns around.'

Scamp: You heard me.

Nexus: You really are pushing your luck- GAAaH! ×Scamp suddenly tackled him in the chest so hard, Nexus was slammed into the near by wall*

Nexus: GRRRR! *He sank into the wall.)

Scamp: *Jumped off, panting slightly. He watched the whole room as if snakes was about to start puring out. *

Nexus: UP HERE! *He came out of the roof and charged down with his fangs towards Scamp.*

Scamp: GRRRRRRRRR! *Suddenly something clicked. And it clicked hard. Scamp jumped back a hair, and he stomped his mouth around Nexus's neck hard.)

Scamp: YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THEN MY FAMILY?! *He tossed Nexus across the room.*

Nexus: WHAT THE FU- *He smashed into the wall hard, making a small dust cloud*

Nexus: *Getting up quickly.* Y-You think...y-your...*Falls back cdown a little.*... Better then me?

Scamp: *He then dashed towards Nexus without a word*

Nexus: FOOL! *Jumps into the wall.*

Scamp: NO YOU DON'T! *Scamp was too quick. He managed to grab the leg that was sticking out from the wall. Scamp pulled hard, making Nexus swing out of the wall. Scamp then smashed Nexus onto the floor* I AM BETTER THEN YOU!

Nexus: ...What... Happen...to YOU!?

Scamp: ANGEL HAPPENED! *Scamp tossed Nexus into the air. *

Nexus: NO I WONT BE BEATEN BY SOME KID! *He flips and flys down, going for Scamps neck.*

Scamp: NEVER EVER- *Scamp then waited for Nexus to come close, then Scamp flung his head up, smashed his head againest Nexus's.* TOUCH MY FFAMILY AGAIN!

"Crack"

Nexus: *His eyes seemed to pop out alittle* ...g... ..gr... *He slowly droped to the floor, his eyes rolled up. Lifeless.*

Scamp: *Blood slowly rolled down his face and dripped onto the floor, He took a deep breath.*

(Battlefeild.)

Niju: NOOOO DONT HURT US! *Nexus's army fianlly became too huge. They cornered both Aleu and Niju, even though they was fighting the rest of the army.*

Aleu: Not so tough talk now, how Niju...

Niju: SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!

Aleu: *Sigh* what are we going to do. *Niju let out a deep breath*

Niju: Aleu..if we dont make it out of this alive...I want to tell you...I actually started to like you-

?: BATTAUGO! *Suddenly a huge disk like spin came out of nowhere, and it crashed into half of the army. It sent all of them into the air so high up, you couldn't see them. Suddenly the disk hit the ground, and a dog stood in its place, and he looked almost like Weed. *

Niju: Wow, Weed couldn't you get here any slower!?

?: I could have got here faster...but, *Looks at them, it was Gin.*

Gin: I'm not my son...

Aleu: Your Weeds Father?!

Niju: And probably the last idiot to join the fight...

Gin: Aleu. Are you missing something?

Aleu: ...How do you know my name?

Gin: A few wolves told me. *He then looked out towards the forest' COME ON OUT GUYS! WE ARE WINNING THIS FIGHT! *Out of nowhere, about 100 wolves came out of the forest screaming.*

Aleu: MY PACK!

Gin: I was knocked out during a battle between Nexus's army. This pack of wolves found me and nursed me back to health. They mentioned your name alot, so I brought them here in hopes of finding you.

Aleu: Thank you so much.

Gin: *Smiles and runs to the battle*

Aleu: *Watchs Gin run off. Then Turns to Niju.* Uh...wasn't you saying something before?

Niju: ...Hell no...

Aleu: *Cocky smile.* ...Uh huh, I was going to tell you something too.

Niju: *Face becomes red*...W-What?

Aleu: *Starts running off.*

Niju: COME BACK HERE, IDIOT! TELL ME! *Runs after her*

(Main Chambers)

Scamp: *Sitting down, staring at Nexus's corpse *

Tramp: ...Errrrr... Huh what? *Gets up.*

Scamp: DAD! *Gets up and turns to him* SAVE ANGEL! Please! *Reality hit him hard, and he bursted into crying*

Tramp: Aw ...my head...*Looks up.* ...Wait did you say Angel?!

Scamp: PLEEEAAAASE DAD! PLEASE!

Tramp: *Looks up and see's her. She looked lifeless*

Scamp: PLEASE DAD PLEASE! I DONT WANT TO LOSE HER! *Tramp walked to her. and placed an ear on her side.*

Tramp:...She's alive...

Scamp: Dont let her die... dad... please...

Tramp: Come here and put presser on her wound, to stop the Bleeding... It might be a long shot, but it could stop with time... If it didn't tear into a vital area...

Scamp: *His eyes widen and he dashed to Angel. He stopped while running and skid a bit, and instantly put pressure on Angel's wound with his paw.*

Tramp: *While Scamp was doing that he looked at Nexus.* ...What...?

Scamp: Dad... I think the bleeding stopped...

Tramp: *Turns to him.* ...Good

Aleu: HEEEEEEEEEEEEY! *Aleu Niju, and Gin ran in. runs in the room.*

Scamp: *Looks at them for a second then turned right back to Angel.* I'll carry her. *He tried to pick her up, but he couldn't because they was about the same size. *

Tramp: *Moved Scamp aside with his nuzzzle and put Angel on his back instead.)

Niju: Looks like you Idiots did it!

Tramp: ...Well... It wasn't...

Aleu: *Turns attention to Balto who was out cold on the floor.* P-PAPA! *Runs to him.*

Gin: *He walks over to Weed and inisantly picked him up without question* Let's head out.

(The docks)

Gin: You guys really have to leave so soon?

Balto: *Leaping towards him.* Y-Yeah...We got a long trip back home...

Aleu:. *Walks to him* I guess this is good bye huh... *Aleu had the her pack behind her.*

Balto: *Looks down.* ...I guess it is.

One of Aleus Dogs: Um...Miss.. *Walks up in front of her pack.*

Aleu: *Turns to him.* ...Yes?

One of Aleus Dogs: ...um, Gin told us alot about...Ohu... the dogs paraidse, and we was wondering...

Balto: *Balto looked at Aleu with a hint of depression. * I... Guess your pack wants to stay here... Aleu...

Aleu: (Nods, and looks at Balto) I guess this is good bye then... (Looks at the whole pack. * To all of you... . I have brought you to a new home... *Aleu hugged her father. * I want to go back to mine...

Aleu's pack: Thank you!

Weed: *Walks up from behind Balto* Balto.

Balto: *Turns around.* ...Weed

Weed:... I want you to do me something important. I..have to apologize to Scamp.

Balto:...Apologize?

Weed:...I... didnt think about his feelings towards Angel this whole time... and well... that kinda saved our lives... Please... give him this... *He then pulled out a Sakura flower from behind him. *

Weed: It's my mother's flower. Give it to him as a "sorry"...but...

Balto:... Give it Him to give to Angel?

Weed: Correct. I think it would suit her...

"Whoooo"

Niju: *On the Boat.* GET ON THE BOAT YOU IDIOTs!

Aleu:...Dad... I have a confession...

Balto: *Turns to her.* Yes?

Aleu: (Starts walking backwards on the boat)... That guy who just called us a idiot just now... is...well... my BOYFRIEND! *Dashed onto the boat quickly. Shyness made her pick up speed. *

Balto: *Blank face.* ...What...? *Walks onto the boat.*

Weed: ...

Gin: They was ...something else.

Weed:...No... They are what I call heroes... Heroes of a different type.

GB: Leader! Gin! Lets head home!

Mel: We managed to Catch alot of food for your return!

Weed: *Smiles *Thank you you guys. To all of you. (He wasn't talking about GB or Mel.)

[Back inside the fortresse of Ohu.]

Weed: *Walks into the main chamber once again, even though he was kinda scared of doing so.*

Gin: *Walks beside him and stares at Nexus.* ...So Tramp killed him?

Weed:... I think so... .*Notices something he didn't see before. It was Scamp's collar.* What...the... *He walked over to it*

Gin: Its small... must of beens Scamps...

Weed: ...How? ...

Gin: Must of fell off during the fight...

Weed: ..That cant be... if it did, Tramp's would have fell off as well... *He goes to Nexus's body.* ...N-NO WAY!

Gin: *Looks away from the Collar and looks at Weed.* What did you find?

Weed:...The body has an indent to the head.

Gin: Thats must be how he died...

Weed:...Do you see anything odd about that?

Gin: *Walks by him and looks at Nexus Head* ...Wait...

Weed: ...Scamp... I underesimated you... Big time. *The indent in Nexus's head was way too small to be Tramp's. They fianlly concluded that Scamp, the new hero of Ohu, had killed someone that none, not even 50 men at once, could have killed.*


End file.
